Alias
by ladybug13338
Summary: Based on the show of the same name. Hermione always thought her parents were ordinry muggle dentist. Shes about to find out how wrong she was. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Youknowthe drill:I don't own Harry Potter or Alias that honor goes toJ.K Rowling nd J.J Abrams respectively.**

Twenty-four year old Hermione Granger ran down the hall of an abandoned warehouse her wand gripped tightly. Two Death Eaters were right behind her. Suddenly she trips on a crack in the floor. The death eaters close in around her. They raise their wands but they don't get a chance to even start saying the incantation because a voice comes from behind along with a green flash of light.

"Avada Kedavra". The Death Eaters fall to the ground with stone like expressions on their faces. Hermione turns to look at the person who saved her. Through her shock she only managed to choke out one word.

"Daddy?" The person that had saved her was indeed Matthew Granger, her father who until this very moment she had thought was a muggle dentist

"We need to get out of here, I'll meet you at Grimmauld Place." he took her hand to help her up, then apparated. Hermione stood their for a second with a very confused look. Until she recovered enough to apparate to Grimmauld place

Hermione reappeared in the familiar kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her father was sitting at the table

"You probably have a lot of questions" he said calmly.

"You are damn right I do!" She yelled at him. "Twenty Four years! You've lied to me for TWENTY-FOUR YEARS! "I don't believe this! Why?"

"I was working undercover for the Order, I can't tell you much more than that ". He replied.

"Was mom a witch?" she asked a little less hysterical.

"Yes" he replied quickly

"Who else knew?" she asked

"Only Dumbledore, a few in the order, and a few in the ministry.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and I was in Gryffindor just like you". He said proudly. Hermione grinned

"But, why tell me now?" she asked

"Because I knew that mission was practically a death sentence so I followed you, good thing I did too". Just then a loud crack was heard and Ron Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"Thank God you're safe" he said pulling Hermione into his arms and kissing her, not noticing Hermione's father still sitting at the table.

"I get so worried about you when you go on these missions." He kissed her again. Mr Granger cleared his throat. Ron finally noticed him

"Oh, Hi Mr. Granger" he said pulling his arms away from Hermione causing her to fall. "How are you?" Ron asked Matthew as Hermione stood up and looked angrily at him. "Hello, Ronald I'm fine thank you, it was then that Matthew noticed a ring on his daughters hand.

"Is there something you both would like to tell me?" he asked

"Yes, Dad" Hermione replied nervously then took Ron's hand.

"Ron and I are getting married!" Matthew almost jumped out of his chair in excitement.

"Congratulations sweetheart" he said "Ronald, I trust you take care of my little girl., No one will ever be good enough for her in my eyes, but your as close as anyone will ever get" he said as he shook his hand.

"Thank you sir, Ill take that as a compliment- I think."

"Now that reminds me, did you get the scrolls from the warehouse?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out two scrolls, one a little larger that the other. Hermione opened the first one and laid it on the table. All three looked at it.

"It's a prophecy made by Merlin" Matthew explained as he read the scroll.

_"This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury, a burning anger unless prevented at vulgar cost this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation._"l

Hermione took the other scroll and unrolled it. What was on it caused all three to gasp in shock. It was a drawing of a woman with bushy brown hair and freckles. All three of them stared at it and there was a few seconds of silence until Ron managed to speak "Hermione, that-that looks just like you!"


End file.
